What's your opinion on?
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: Of all the weird questions possible, that was one Takao never thought he would hear from Midorima Shintarou. One-shot, MidoTaka, PWP, Smut, Kink


**Warning**: Very explicit smut. Kinky play. PWP. Man on man graphic action

* * *

"What is your opinion on anilingus?"

Takao choked and spat out his drink, ruining his textbook. He looked up in bewilderment to meet emerald eyes, wondering if his ears were broken. "Are you sure you know what that word means, Shin-chan?"

His green-haired boyfriend's unamused expression and the crease on his brow was the only answer Takao needed. Where had that question even come from? They'd been studying math in complete silence until a few seconds ago, and suddenly Shin-chan was curious about (giving or receiving, he hadn't been specific) rim jobs. If not for the fact that such a scenario would never appear even in his wildest imagination, he would think he was hallucinating.

"I… I don't think I have an opinion on it. I've never done it (or had it done to me, seriously Shin-chan you were my first everything, you should know this). Why are you asking anyway?"

Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked away, a faint rosy blush blossoming on his cheeks.

"As you may know, I lack experience or expertise… where intimacy is concerned. I just thought I would make some research and… make improvements for the future."

Takao chuckled. There was something inherently adorable about the methodical and extremely rational way in which Shin-chan tried to explain his sudden interest in licking his ass. Man, was the air-con off, or was he just imagining this sudden rise in temperature?

"Honestly, I had never really thought about it. It does sound like something I could enjoy…" Especially considering how much he _appreciated_ having a cock up his ass. "…but you don't have to force yourself to do it, I imagine the idea alone sounds extremely unhygienic to you."

Surprisingly enough, instead of confirming Takao's suggestion, Midorima blushed harder and covered his face with one hand, looking at the short Hawk Eye through the corner of his eye. "I-I'm just s-s-saying… I-I wouldn't be c-c-completely opposed to i-i-it… if you wanted to t-t-t-try…"

Oh my. Takao had definitely never seen _that_ one coming. Shin-chan actually _wanted_ to do it. His pants started getting really tight from imagining the miracle shooter's tongue working some magic down there. This was getting dangerous.

"That… sounds like a good idea, actually. Just let me know in advance when you want to do it, I'll need to clean myself up especially good." Even if Shin-chan had never specifically requested it, Takao knew how important it was for a neat-freak like him to keep things as hygienic as possible, especially for inherently messy stuff like sex.

"Yeah, I'll… I'll do that."

Dear god. Takao kind of wanted to ask _when_ exactly he meant to do that, as in _how soon_. He was growing increasingly excited about this idea, and it was only his most basic rationality that kept him from suggesting they did it right here and right now. And damn, his pants were now _too_ tight.

"Uhhh… Shin-chan? I know this will sound weird, but since you started the conversation, d'you think you could help me with my little problem?" he suggestively pointed at his crotch with his gaze. "I could really use a _taped_ hand down here." And he smirked with every ounce of seduction power in his body. Shin-chan had been very clear when he'd said "no sex during study sessions", but surely a quick handjob didn't really count as sex.

His lover's expression went from embarrassed to annoyed in a flash. He rolled his emerald eyes, but finally scooted over closer and gripped Takao's chin with his off hand to pull him in for a kiss, while his shooting fingers fumbled with the Point Guard's pants.

"I am making an exception just this once, Takao, and I'll have you repay the favor when the exams are over, just so you know."

Takao whimpered in delight as the rough taped fingers wrapped around his neglected erection. Shin-chan's sex predator mode was awesome.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, exams were already over, and yet Shin-chan hadn't brought up the subject of rimming again. Maybe he'd given it a second thought and decided it was too unsanitary after all. Takao couldn't blame him –he'd been very surprised when the offer first came out- but now he couldn't help feeling a little bit disappointed. The fact that exam season meant he hadn't gotten any in a while was not helping his frustration. He'd caught himself masturbating to the thought of Shin-chan eating him up half a dozen times now, but if his boyfriend didn't want to do it, Takao wouldn't guilt-force him into it.

His parents had won three tickets for an onsen trip and Takao had decided it was a good chance to have the house for himself, so when they offered to take one of their children along, he didn't even protest and allowed his sister to snatch the opportunity. Even if Shin-chan had lost his interest in getting his mouth in close proximity to Takao's ass, they could still enjoy themselves now that there were no more tests to worry about.

"Hey, Shin-chan? My folks are out for the weekend, I'll be all alone at home. Care to keep me company?" the devilish intent was very obvious, and he hoped even a dense boy like Shin-chan would catch on.

Judging by the light blush on his pale cheeks, he'd caught on alright. "I suppose I can do that. I don't really have other plans for the weekend." He replied in his typically adorable tsundere fashion.

"Sweet!" the Hawk Eye grinned and jumped on the rickshaw, too eager to bother with the rock-paper-scissors.

"Takao! Hold on. Do you think it's a good chance for… what we discussed before?"

Takao blinked twice, perplexed. He and Shin-chan spent an average of 8 to 12 hours together on a daily basis (and that's not even counting their occasional "slumber parties"), the amount of stuff they discussed in one day was, well, to put it simply, a lot. Just today they'd talked about History homework, Takao's test results, Shin-chan's lucky item of today (a towel), new training menus, their upcoming practice match with Touou, Shin-chan's absolute lack of culinary skills, next month's NBA season and Takao's fistfight with some random dudes who'd been badmouthing Shin-chan. And yet, Takao had no problem knowing exactly what it was that Shin-chan meant.

"Just to make sure… you mean what we talked about that time in your room, when we were studying for the Math test and you gave me a hand with some stuff, yes?" Now he was feeling awfully self-conscious about this conversation.

Shin-chan blushed at the memory. When he was not in sex predator mode, he was awfully shy about anything concerning that topic, which was darnedly adorable.

"Yeah, _that_ thing. You said you needed time to prepare so…"

"I'll go on ahead, gotcha. Give me three hours and I'll be ready. See you at my place later." He was about to start pedaling, too taken by the excitement, but he stopped in his tracks and briefly got off the bicycle. "I love you very, very much, Shin-chan." He grinned and pecked his boyfriend's lips before turning heels and climbing back on the bike.

Maybe Shin-chan had made him wait on purpose, because what had sounded like a neat idea two weeks ago now was making his heart thump at a mile a minute, and damn, three hours seemed too much to wait.

* * *

Midorima was feeling awfully fidgety as he was led to the bedroom by a scantily dressed Takao. So maybe this had been his idea to begin with, but that didn't mean he would automatically feel confident about it. For starters, he lacked practical experience, and if the first time they'd had sex was anything to go by, that simple fact alone could ruin the evening (okay, Takao had burst out laughing at the end that time, but in truth it had been really bad and Midorima had wanted to die from embarrassment).

Takao closed the door behind them and pulled him forward to crash their lips together in an intense kiss. He kissed back on instinct alone and allowed his tongue to make its way into the familiarity of his lover's mouth, feeling him moan into the kiss. He circled the shorter boy's waist with his arm, pulling him flush against his chest and his hand started wandering up and down his back. The kiss seemed to renew his confidence, and he started pushing Takao backwards, eager to reach the bed. By the time they got there, Takao had already successfully gotten them both naked, and he seemed quite content just rubbing his growing erection against Midorima's thigh.

They broke the kiss, gasping for air, and Takao sat down on the mattress with a lustful glint in his silver eyes and a wicked smirk on his face.

Midorima gulped. He kind of knew what he was supposed to do next, but a part of him wanted to screw experimentation and just pounce Takao right now. He pushed his glasses up his nose and examined Takao's naked figure, the slight flush on his body, the anticipation in his eyes. Maybe Takao was a lot more eager about this activity than he'd initially let on.

"Could you… uhmm…" he cursed his self-consciousness. "Could you get on all fours?" it was an awkward request, especially because they rarely if ever had intercourse in this position. They both seemed to favor looking at each other's faces, kissing and melting into a single embrace of unleashed passion. "Since it's the first time this… position would make it easier."

Takao complied with the request without asking any questions. His back side was now facing Midorima, and he took a moment to appreciate his lover's plump buttocks, the smoothness of the skin and the lovely pink color it had taken.

The Hawk Eye bit his lip with impatience. His eyes were closed, his body shivering with anticipation. He could feel Shin-chan's hot gaze in his most private areas and it was already driving him crazy. He jolted when he felt large hands on his buttcheeks, thumbs rubbing the skin before being replaced by a mouth. He whimpered.

"Spread your legs a little, please." Shin-chan said in between licks and kisses and gentle bites, and he did as he was told. His brain was already getting a little bit foggy. Damn Shin-chan and his godly skilled hands and the amazing things he did with his mouth.

Midorima had never really stopped to observe Takao's pink puckered hole, in spite of how familiarized with it he'd become. He stopped his ministrations with his mouth (much to Takao's displeasure), to focus his attention on his target and the way it twitched as if inviting him in. Without thinking much of what he was doing, he circled the edge with his taped thumb. Takao moaned, which encouraged him to press his thumb against the tight ring of muscle, not trying to enter yet. Without any lube, and after not having sex for almost a month, it would be tighter than usual, and it could be painful for Takao if he just went in dry. He took a deep breath, inhaling his lover's scent. It was clear he'd just recently bathed, judging by the smell of chamomile and cinnamon. Tentatively, he pressed his lips a few inches away from the entrance, and allowed his tongue to poke out and taste the supple flesh. Takao moaned louder and arched his back, which caused a faint smirk to appear on Midorima's face.

This was torture. Shin-chan was going to kill him if he kept teasing like that. He was already painfully hard, and at this rate, he was going to cum before anything started.

"Shin-chaaaan… pleeeaaseee… don't tease so much…" he moaned, his voice hitched by pleasure.

Midorima's cock twitched. If he had to make a list of things that turned him on the most, Takao's sex sounds would be somewhere very close to the top. He withdrew his face from Takao's back and looked up to meet his lover's silver eyes clouded with lust glaring at him with frustration. The hawk eye whimpered and thrust his hips forwards, as if emphasizing what he wanted.

"Shin-chaaaaan…"

He smiled, feeling a tiny sort of satisfaction from knowing that Takao's current state was his work alone and fixed his hands on his boyfriend's buttcheeks, spreading them apart so he could lean in and press his lips on Takao's asshole. When he felt the shorter boy shivering, he opened his mouth to let his tongue out and swept it over the ring of muscle experimentally.

The sensation that shot up Takao's body was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, and he cried in pleasure. His arms couldn't hold his weight any longer and they gave in, allowing him to bury his face on the mattress. Shin-chan's hot, wet tongue was now licking small circles around the edge of his entrance, and Takao had officially lost control of his voice.

"Shin-chan… Shin-chan, that's so good… Oh my god… Shin-chan… Oh god. Oh god, don't stop."

It took him by surprise how quickly Takao had gone into full sex-talk mode, but it made him feel pleased with himself. His lips clamped around the small patch of flesh and he sucked on the skin, drawing out a long incoherent moan from his lover's mouth.

Shin-chan started alternating between sucking and licking, which made his entrance throb and pulse and it felt too good to be real. He could already feel an upcoming orgasm pooling at the bottom of his stomach, and Shin-chan hadn't even touched his cock. Shin-chan started sucking while teasing his entrance with his tongue, enclosing the area in unbelievably wet hotness. Takao thought he would melt. Then, for a moment, he withdrew his mouth and Takao protested for the loss in a high-pitched moan, but then he felt a blow of cold breath that made the sensitive, wet skin tingle. His brain short-circuited.

"Aaaaahhhh… do that again. Oh my god, Shin-chan, I'm gonna cum, do that againnngh."

Midorima complied and Takao arched his back, releasing a deep, feral moan. Just one more time. If Shin-chan did that thing one more time…

The ace shooter felt terribly tempted to do that once again, since he was sure it would be enough to get Takao off, but his own neglected erection throbbed, asking for a very much deserved reward. In a more normal situation, the whole concept of rewarding his own penis would probably make no sense at all, but he was too far gone to think too hard about it.

He pulled back and watched as Takao whimpered and wriggled and begged him to go on (which was insanely hard to resist), but he had a different agenda in mind right now.

"Takao, look at me, if you will." It was a very strange thing, not being able to see Takao's face whilst having sex. Watching his face contort in pleasure was one of Midorima's favorite parts of making love.

Somewhere in the back of Takao's mind, the part that was not completely muddled by pleasure and sex hormones, something clicked. He turned to look at his tormentor with teary eyes. "Shin-chan you meanieeee… you only wanted to do this 'coz y'wanted to see me like this… you're a peeerv… let me cum pleeeasseee…" he whined, thrusting his hips to bring the attention back to what _he_ wanted.

Takao's hair was wet and sticking to his face, his eyes were glazed with raw lust. His cheeks were aflame and his mouth was slightly ajar, letting small pants and whines out from time to time, a thin thread of drool leaking down its corner. So maybe his intentions had not been entirely pure and selfless when he came up with the idea, but Takao looked so sinfully beautiful when he was on the brink of ecstasy that Midorima couldn't feel any guilt about putting that look on his face. His cock throbbed at the sight and he leaned forward once again. With his thumbs he stretched open Takao's wet entrance, relishing in the gasp of surprise he got as a reward. Once again his tongue drew a circle over the ring before finally thrusting inside and getting a taste of his lover's most private area.

"AAHHHNNN… OHMYGODSHIN-CHAN!" he was legit seeing stars now. Also, the neighbours had totally heard that and he didn't fucking care because Shin-chan was fucking him with his tongue and seriously _oh my god_. He started rocking his hips to meet the rhythm of Shin-chan's tongue going in and out of him.

"Shin-chan… oh my god… faster… aaahhhnnnnnggghhyesssss! More, more, MORE!"

"Kazunari" Midorima panted, his hot breath further teasing his wet and overly stimulated anus.

There was something fascinating about the way Takao shamelessly came completely undone in bed, and how he would never hold back when screaming his pleasure. Midorima wrapped one hand around his so far untouched cock and thrust his hips to create some delicious and much needed friction, and Takao's extremely explicit moans and pleas did wonders in pushing him over the edge.

"Don't stop, Shin-chan… ahhh… ahhhh… more, ahhhh… hmmmnnngh… oh god yes! Deeper, Shin-chaaaahhhh… lick me deeper oh god… I'm cumming, I'm cumming, god yes yes… aaaaahhhh."

Orgasm hit him like a motherfucking tsunami and he was no longer conscious of who he was, where he was or what the hell was happening, just that it felt oh so good and his vision had gone all white, and he had probably died and gone to heaven because _oh my god_.

Takao's ring muscles tightened when he climaxed as if they were trying to suck Midorima's tongue even deeper inside. His long guttural moan was perfectly synched with the thrusting of Midorima's hips, and it was enough to push him over the edge. He came into his own hand and collapsed on top of Takao's limp body, tangling together in a messy muddle of limbs and cum. It was really amazing the things Takao did to him, how he made him lose control without even touching.

After a moment of basking in the delicious afterglow, he collected himself and looked down at his boyfriend, who was positively catatonic. The first few times they'd made love, Midorima had panicked upon finding Takao effectively out cold, but with time he'd come to realize it was just a side effect of the way he completely surrendered himself to the pleasure. It would take a couple of minutes before his brain regained some functionality. Usually, Midorima would take those minutes to clean both of them up, but today he felt way too exhausted, maybe because, unlike their usual encounters, he'd been the one doing most of the heavy lifting. Takao was very active and had a lot of sexual iniciative, it was a rare thing for him to just lay there and let Midorima pleasure him. His jaw would probably be sore in the morning, but it was a small price to pay to get to see that face on his boyfriend and hearing him moan like that.

He watched Takao giggle blissfully whilst whispering loving nonsense, still way too high in orgasm. He smiled. Cleaning up could wait.

It took five minutes for Takao's brain to reboot, albeit at only 20% of its capacity, and by that time, Shin-chan had shifted their positions so they were now lying next to each, his left hand (now untaped, probably because the tape had gotten wet and filthy beyond repair) was occupied caressing his raven locks tenderly.

"That was awesome." he slurred, leaning into his lover's touch. He tilted his head to peck his lips, but Midorima pushed him away. "Wha…? You mad?"

"Don't be stupid, my mouth's been all over your anus, it would be unsanitary to-" Takao cut him off with a kiss and he shoved his tongue inside his overly hygienic boyfriend's mouth before he could protest.

"Shut up, Shin-chan, I don't care, I love you really much right now." And he flung his arm around the green-haired prodigy's neck, grabbing him by the nape. "I'm sorry that y'had to get yourself off… if yer up to it I can suck you off later."

Midorima grunted but finally gave in to a new kiss, embracing him by the waist and pulling him closer. "Don't be ridiculous, you don't even like performing oral sex."

Takao chuckled. "'s not that I don't like it. Shin-chan's just really big and my gag reflex is kind of sensitive. Also, you always cum a lot, it's hard to swallow. But you look mad cute when I do it, so I'm willing to make an effort."

His boyfriend blushed furiously and looked away, pulling Takao even closer and burying his raven-topped head in his strong chest.

"Stop talking like that, my refractory period is not as inhumanly long as yours."

Seriously, dealing with Takao when he was high on oxytocin and serotonin was way too difficult when his own brain was only half functional, especially when the boy in question seemed intent on dirty-talking him back to arousal. And maybe even more than talking, if the playful hand sneaking its way down his belly was anything to go by.

"I said stop it." He growled, stopping him by the wrist. "Your blood flow is flooding with endorphins right now, you'll fall asleep in three minutes at most." Which meant Midorima would have to finish the job by himself if Takao achieved his goal of making him hard again (and he was quite on his way to accomplishing it too).

Takao hummed pleasantly and nuzzled his chest. "Shin-chan's so cute, knowing my body so well 'n stuff." He slurred drowsily, confirming Midorima's earlier statement. "I love you a lot, Shin-chan. You're amazing."

Midorima smiled. Every time Takao dropped one of his straightforward love confessions out of the blue, it made him all warm inside. "I love you too, Kazunari." It was only in intimate moments like this that he could cast aside his embarrassment, his pride and doubts and openly convey his feelings to the boy he loved, and he knew how much Takao appreciated those little moments of sincerity.

"Hey Shin-chan?" Takao whispered, on the brink of falling asleep. "About your question the other day… I think anilingus is awesome. I'll do it t'you once the endorthingy leaves m'body, I promise." He giggled softly.

Shintarou chuckled as Takao's breathing evened out, a sign that he'd fallen asleep. He glanced at his lover's peaceful sleeping face before taking off his glasses and curling into the shorter boy's tender body, allowing his warm breath against his chest to lull him into sleep.

**The end.**

Well, in the spirit of Valentine's and the premiere of 50 shades of Grey, here's a piece of romantic porn for everyone's enjoyment. Also, I was joking about 50 shades, fuck that steamy pile of garbage.

I've been positively possessed by this idea for the last three days. I'm currently working on a long, pretty dark MidoTaka story, and just as I reached the darkest part, this idea kind of came to me out of the blue and I couldn't let it go. And damn, I'm so obsessed with these two right now, and I wanted a light, fluffy story for them, since most of my recent stuff has been more angsty, so voilá, anal porn! (although in reality, the porn part is only half of it, the other half is just them talking sex stuff).

BTW, I have no idea of who the author of the thumbnails image is, I randomly grabbed it from the internet, if you know the artist, please let me know

I hope you guys like it, have a nice V-Day and stay in tune for all the stuff I'm working on! Any comments are appreciated.


End file.
